Hebereke Hebereke no Mi
Introduction ﻿The Hebereke Hebereke no Mi is a highly unorthodox but also highly powerful Paramecia type Devil Fruit it was eaten by the powerful pirate and swordsman, Takeshi Watanabe. Appearance ﻿It is a brown pear shapedd fruit with white, bubble like circles dotting it's skin. Usage ﻿The fruit is quite odd in what it bestows upon it's consumer, it gives them the powers of a dunk man. All though this doesn't sound formidable at first, taking a second glance at the seemingly useless fruit paints a different picture. Unlike most devil fruits, it does not give it's user a visible difference in their appearance (such as the Gomu Gomu no Mi) or a visible indication to what it does (such as the Noro Noro no Mi), it gives them a permanent non-visible passive ability. This ability being that any consumption of alcohol is converted into increasing the users physical attributes, sacrificing the abilitiy to become drunk to do so as well as the damage that mass drinking can do to a persons body. Strengths Due to the fruit affecting the body passivley throught the consumption of alcohol, the fruits abilities are incredibly easy to access. One sip of anything alcoholic and the user will gain a physical boost to their strength, speed and endurance making it an incredibly easy fruit to master, all except one aspect of it which will be said in the weaknesses. Depending on the strength of the alcohol, the amount of alcohol or both the user can reach unbelievable physical levels that can be considered godly. These attribute also seem to be near limitless because the user can just keep drinking and drinking without any damage to them because of their immunity to the damages that alcohol brings and their inability to get drunk, the only thing that does limit the levels they can reach is the thing that eventually comes that the fruit cannot stop, the need to pee. Weaknesses ﻿As all devil fruits do, the fruit makes the user inable to swim and weak to seastone but also suffers from other weaknesses. All though the fruits abilities themselves are incredibly easy to access, it is far harder to do so in combat. If the opponent has any knowledge of the user's abilities they can easily thwart the users plans of gaining the boosts. The current user Takeshi counters this weakness in numerous ways, the first is used when facing people he has never met before; he pretends to act drunk so that the opponent doesn't take him seriously enough as a threat and allows him to drink the alcohol he needs. The second is by drinking alcohol throughout the day no matter the time or place allowing him to keep up his boosts at all times. The third is by keeping a bottle of Dorrupu Daun No Shin Deiru Sake in his waistcoat at all times. The other weaknesses are very minor but can cause great annoyance and irritation such as the whole "when nature calls" limit and the inability to get drunk which Takeshi calls "the fruits greatest weakness." Trivia *﻿Many believe the fruit should be called the Arukooru Arukooru no Mi (Alcohol Alcohol Fruit) because of the fact the fruit doesn't acctually make it's user drunk but strengthens them through the consumption of alcohol. *Any form of alcohol can be consumed, whether it's meant to be consumed or not, to activate the fruit's abilities. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Technicolour Pirates